Decreto Nº 28
by La Chica Oscura
Summary: ¿Que Pasaría si los miembros docentes y trabajodores de Hogwarts estuvieran obligados a una inspección psicológica? ¡¡¡SEXTO CAP ACTUALIZADO!
1. Albus Dumbledore viejo y chiflado

-Blablabla- Diálogo

-_Blablabla-_ Pensamiento

-BLABLABLA- Voz Alta

* * *

Por Orden de:

**Por Orden de: **

**Cornelius Fudge Actual Ministro de Magia en acuerdo conjunto con **

**Dolores Jane Umbridge **

_Todo profesor y trabajador de Hogwarts Academia de Magia y Hechicería incluyendo el director debe ser inspeccionado psicológicamente o no podrá trabajar en el mismo._

**Lo antedicho está de acuerdo con el decreto Nº 28**

* * *

**Primer paciente:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

-Buenos días Señor Dumbledore, mi nombre es Emilia Brown, mucho gusto- La jóven le estrechó la mano al anciano director.

-Mucho gusto señorita Brown, ¿quiere un caramelo de limón?-

-No gracias-

-¿Y una paleta de limón?-

-Tampoco, gracias-

-¿Seguro? Están muy buenos-

-Estoy segura, gracias-

-Usted se lo pierde- Dumbledore se engulló un caramelo muy alegre.

-Cuénteme algo sobre usted-

-Soy Albus Dumbledore, nací en el año 1881, soy director de esta hermosa escuela, tengo un ave fénix y me gustan los calcetines y los caramelos de limón-

-¿Cómo fue la relación con su familia?-

-Fue muy dificultosa pero ya lo he superado, aunque todavía me entristezco de vez en cuando, pero es normal-

-Cuénteme ¿Tiene alguna molestia que lo aqueje en este momento?-

-Pues, además de que Lord Voldemort quiera matar a Harry, que Harry tenga que morir para que Voldemort sea derrotado y ¡QUE NO ME HAN REGALADO CALCETINES!, no en absoluto, nada me molesta, todo sigue igual que siempre ¿Un caramelo?- Albus volvía a ofrecerle un caramelo.

-No gracias, pero dígame, ¿Por qué cree que Harry tenga que morir para que el que no deba ser nombrado sea derrotado?-

-Porque Trelawney me lo dijo-

-¿La profesora de adivinación? Pero no puede confiar en una mujer que no es tan estable emocionalmente-

-Es muy estable, eso se lo puedo asegurar- dijo Albus muy convencido.

-¡Aghhhhhh mi ojo interno se nubló, que alguien me ayude, que alguien traiga un limpiador de ojos internos o un Grim le quitará la cabeza a un estudiante de Hogwarts!- Por los pasillos se podía escuchar a una frenética Sybil augurando malos presagios.

-Bueno comprobado mi punto podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué le molesta que no haya recibido calcetines de regalo?-

-Bueno por una razón muy sencilla, todos me regalan libros de defensa, de hechizos de historia y yo ya tengo muchos libros, en cambio nunca me regalan calcetines y en navidad siempre me da frío, pero no, regálenle libros a Albus para que el pobre viejo se muera congelado, yo le arreglo los problemas a todos y nadie me ayuda a mi, ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno en este mundo para que le regalen calcetines? He derrotado a un mago oscuro, he ayudado a la fundación de rehabilitación de mortífagos anónimos y he ayudado a pobres huérfanos, ¡PERO NUNCA ME REGALAN CALCETINES!- Albus había gritado amenazadoramente.

-Cálmese señor Dumbledore y ¿No ha pensado en comprar unos?-

-Uhmm es una buena idea jamás lo había pensado- Albus que ahora estaba calmado se acariciaba la barba.

-Veo que es una persona muy estresada ¿no ha intentado relajarse de alguna manera?-

-Si claro, cuando estoy muy estresado como un caramelo de limón o voy a mirar y sonreírles pícaramente a Potter, Granger y Weasley, es muy divertido ver sus caras ¿sabe?, siempre creen que yo se lo que están haciendo cuando en realidad no tengo ni la menor idea, lo mejor de todo es que siempre van a contarme como les fue en la travesura-

-¿Y no los regaña cuando han hecho travesuras?-

-OH no claro que no, generalmente les doy cientos de puntos a sus casas, es que esos tres niños son muy divertidos, no como los otros siempre haciendo lo que se les dice, Severus siempre viene a contarme lo que han hecho esos tres y yo siempre le digo que se vaya tranquilo, cuando ya se ha ido les subo mas puntos de nuevo-

-¿Pero eso no es injusto para con los otros estudiantes?-

-No, es equilibrado mire, los ravenclaw son muy inteligentes y siempre ganan puntos por lo mismo y Severus siempre le sube puntos a Slytherin, el cree que yo no me doy cuenta, pero lo dejo tranquilo porque esa es su única válvula de salida -

-¿Y para los Hufflepuff?-

-¿Los que?-

-Los Hufflepuff-

-No los recuerdo ¿Está segura que estudian aquí?-

_-Claro viejo loco yo estudié ahí, _Claro los que tienen el escudo con el tejón y visten de amarillo y negro-

-No, no los recuerdo- Dumbledore parecía muy confundido-

-Bueno sigamos con otra pregunta, usted se relaciona mucho con el niño que vivió ¿Qué me dice de el?-

-Es un fastidioso, siempre quiere que le diga todo ¿Por qué se murieron mis padres? ¿Qué significa la profecía? ¿Por qué me duele la cicatriz cuando veo a Voldemort? ¿Por qué me pica el trasero? Es que no hace nada mas que preguntar y preguntar, jamás viene solo a darme una caja de caramelos de limón o a tomarse un té, no, solo viene a que le de todas las respuestas de su vida, si quiere todas las respuestas que busque una bola mágica, siempre le digo que todavía es muy joven para saber esas cosas para que se calle y no me pregunte mas-

-Pensé que Harry le caía muy bien-

-Oh claro que sí, ¿por que no me ha de caer bien?-

-Pero si acaba de decir que es un fastidioso-

-¿Yo? Jamás, Harry es un niño muy dulce e inteligente- dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa mientras que la joven parecía muy confundida y escribía rápidamente en su block de notas.

-¿Cómo se lleva con los profesores?-

-Muy bien, son muy buenas personas, en especial Minerva, ella se encarga de todas las decisiones y yo solo le digo si o no, muchas veces tengo que negarle algunas reglas porque sencillamente son absurdas, imagínese la última fue que lo estudiantes no pueden hacer contrabando, ¿Y como me llegaran las revistas muggles de costuras? ¿Y los artículos de broma? ¿Y mis caramelos de limón? Ilógico- Albus lo afirmaba con mucha seriedad.

-Claro ilógico _este viejo esta loco_ ¿Tiene algún Hobby?-

-Si claro, me gusta coleccionar pensaderos, Horrocruxes y las reliquias de la muerte-

-Interesante, ¿Sabe que las reliquias son solo un mito?-

-No es un mito es una realidad como que los cerdos vuelan-

-Claro, para terminar ¿tiene algo más que quiera contarme?-

-No, solo que tenga un buen día y ¿no tiene una paleta? Siempre que voy a un doctor me dan una- Albus ponía un puchero de niño malcriado.

La joven conjuró una y se la dio, Albus muy emocionado, comenzó a comérsela.

-Por cierto señorita Brown, fue un placer, espero verla en navidad- Albus mostraba una gran sonrisa que fue transformada en un ceño fruncido –y ni se le ocurra regalarme un libro- y volvió a sonreír alegremente- Hasta luego- Albus desapareció con unos espectaculares efectos especiales, luces y humo de colores.

-Hasta luego- _Si este es el director, no me imagino a los demás._


	2. McGo chocha, mandona y algo paranoica

-bablabla- diálogo

**_-blablabla-_** pensamiento

Aqui va mi segundo cap de la psicoloca, espero que les guste, los rewiews no han comido a nadie por no enviarlos pero ¿por que arriesgarse? por cierto el error del primer cap ya lo arreglé, Severus no se desaparece, lo hace Dumby, es que estaba distraida en ese instante sorry... Saludos...

* * *

Segundo Paciente: Minerva McGonagall

En la oficina que había sido separada para las inspecciones un gato acechaba a un pobre ratoncito negro con manchas blancas o ¿o era blanco con manchas negras?, (N/A: todavía la organización defensora de animales mágicos no se ha decidido), de repente Emilia abrió la puerta y como era una amante de los gatos pegó un brinquito y dio saltitos de felicidad, el gato como no notó la presencia humana con su pata agarró al pobre ratón.

-Que lindo un gatito, ven amiguito- la chica llamaba tiernamente al gato.

El gato o gata rápidamente se transformó en la subdirectora del colegio, hubiera sido impresionante si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que estaba encima de un estante que al no aguantar el peso se vino abajo con animaga incluida.

-Ouch- Minerva se levantó y se sobaba la cadera.

-Profesora Mcgonnagal ¿es usted?- la chica muy extrañada se acomodaba sus antejos, Emilia era una chica como se podría decir… mas cegata que un ciego en una habitación a oscuras en busca de un sombrero negro que no existe.

-No, soy las bragas de mi abuela, claro que soy yo ¿y usted es Emilia Brown cierto?-

-Claro disculpe, yo seré su psicóloga, mucho gusto- La joven le estrechó la mano a McGo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Brown- Minerva además de estrechar la mano hace una perfecta reverencia con la cabeza.

-Disculpe, pero yo no pude evitar ver que cazaba un ratón ¿Por qué?-

-Es que este ratón es Severus espiándome para desacreditarme con mi entrevista y así el ganar la copa este año, pero no, jamás lo logrará yo soy mas rápida ¿verdad Severus?- McGo en su mano tenía al pequeño ratoncito y lo amenzaba con su varita.

-Revelio- Gritó McGo y el pobre ratoncito quedó inconciente –Por los pantalones de Merlín es solo un ratón ¿Qué he hecho?- Minerva intentó hacerle respiración boca a boca, pero el ratón no reaccionaba, Minerva estaba a punto de llorar cuando el pobre ratoncito despertó –Está vivo, esta vivo- gritó Minnie de felicidad

-Si, que alivio- dijo la chica aunque estaba en Shock.

-Bueno a lo que vinimos, a que me haga mi entrevista, no por nada vine temprano, no puedo perder ni un solo minuto soy una mujer muy ocupada-

-Si claro siéntese- Las dos mujeres se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.

-Primero que todo háblenos de usted-

-¿Háblenos? ¿Es que hay alguien mas que usted aquí?- Minerva se paró rápidamente y empezó a buscar entre cada rincón de la oficina.

-No, solo somos nosotras dos, solo fue una expresión si prefiere la cambio y solo digo hábleme de usted ¿le parece?-

-Está bien- McGo se volvió a sentar un poco recelosa -nací el 4 de Octubre de 1930, soy subdirectora de Hogwarts, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, profesora de transformaciones, animaga registrada bajo el código 000-000-002 y soy una miembro de la orden del fénix-

-Aquí dice que usted nació en 1920- dijo Emilia revisando sus carpetas.

-Bueno, diez años mas diez años menos, igual nadie lo nota- dijo McGo un poco molesta.

-Esta registrada bajo el código 000-000-002 ¿Y quien es el uno?-

-Merlín-

-Oh wow entonces fue hace tiempo-

-¿Intenta decir que estoy vieja?- minerva puso su expresión severa.

-No, claro que no, esa no fue mi intención mejor sigamos con otra pregunta ¿por que le gusta los gatos? Porque me imagino que es su animal favorito-

-En efecto, me gusta porque es un animal respetado en muchas culturas, además es muy sigiloso perfecto para trabajos secretos, _**además así nadie me puede notar cuando espío a mi Dumby**_-

-¿Qué se siente tener tantos trabajos al mismo tiempo?-

-Bueno estoy exhausta, pero creo que lo he podido manejar muy bien, toda mi vida me he dedicado a mis labores con mucho esfuerzo para que todo salga perfecto-

-¿Cómo se lleva con los demás profesores y con el Director?-

-Me llevo muy bien con Dumbledore**, _aunque nunca se fija en mi ¿es que soy muy jóven para el? ¿Cuándo va a entender que la edad no es un problema?_** Bueno con el ya estoy acostumbrada a sus ocurrencias, pues con los demás muy bien, excepto el profesor Snape, siempre quiere arrebatarme la copa y juega sucio, yo nunca he caído en esos juegos _**excepto la vez que le** **puse un castigo** **al capitán del equipo por dejar caer basura de un caramelo en mi aula, pero eso no cuenta, el me había castigado a la mitad de mis jugadores por estar felices** _y con Umbridge siempre tengo problemas, detesto su ejem ejem y su estúpida actitud, ni hablar de su cara de sapo _**cree que no me he dado cuenta como ve a mi Dumby, el es solo mio, mio mio**-_

-¿Nunca le ha dicho al profesor Snape y a Umbridge como se siente con ellos?-

-Esta loca, primero vieja y chocha antes que eso _**jamas les diré nada, solo quizás uhmmm los despelleje y luego los mando de regalo al ministerio, si, y les pongo un listón en la caja con una tarjetita que diga, para el señor ministro con amor el varón sanguinario porque no le puedo poner mi nombre**_-

La psicóloga sonrió falsamente, _**definitivamente ésta está chocha y vieja**_

-Como Profesora ¿Cómo trata a sus alumnos?-

-Como deben ser tratados, con disciplina, por cierto, siéntese derecha, suba la cabeza, no agache los hombros, arréglese los lentes-

La joven instantáneamente hizo lo que se le dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Cómo es su función dentro de esa orden? ¿Como dijo que se llamaba?-

-La orden del Fenix, yo soy una de las manos derechas de Dumbledore, y muchas veces hago de espía por mi condición de animaga _**claro que de vez en cuando espío a los mortífagos porque la verdad es que tienen unos cuerpos espectaculares- **_Minerva ponía un cara de lujuria mientras pensaba en Lucius bañándose con la cancion "You can leave your hat on" de la película nueve semanas y media.

La psicóloga parecía perturbada al ver la cara de Minerva, pero ésta reaccionó y volvió a su estado normal aunque un poco avergonzada por su actitud.

-¿tiene algún Hobby?-

-Si claro, los sombreros, me fascinan los sombreros y ver bañarse a los…- Minerva se calló por un instante y abrió los ojos como platos, por poco confesaba su delito.

-¿ver bañarse a los...?-

-Pajaritos en las fuentes- dijo Minerva intentando tapar su error.

-Claro y ¿Cómo se lleva con el trío Dorado?-

-Con ellos de maravilla, Dumby… digo Dumbledore siempre los trata como los mejores estudiantes y lo son, y gracias a ellos he ganado todas las copas de estos años Muajajajaja toma eso murciélago grasiento- Minerva reía diabólicamente y la psicóloga se puso nerviosa, cuando la animaga se dio cuenta de la cara de aterrada de la joven se quedó tranquila como cualquier persona normal.

-¿Quisiera decirme algo más sobre usted?- la chica se acomodó los anteojos

-No, solo que Snape debe haber hecho algo para que yo salga mal en mi test- Minerva buscaba paranoicamente con los ojos y con su varita explotó una mesita –Aja- como la mesita solo se despedazó despedazadamente en pedazos ella se desilusionó notablemente y guardó su varita -rayos no había nada-

-No se preocupe usted salió perfectamente _**loca **_en el test_-_

-Gracias, hasta luego y no se siente así, ¿es que no le han enseñado modales? ¿Y porque coloca su varita así? No encorve el codo, agarre fuertemente el mango- La chica hacía nuevamente todo la que McGo le decía sin poder evitarlo, un poco mas y ella hubiera gritado alto y claro ¡Si señor! Como los militares, bueno en realidad sería ¡Si señora! Ya que es una mujer

-Me voy, que tenga un buen día señorita Brown- Minerva salió rápidamente por la puerta.

-Claro un buen día, los dos primeros van para San Mungo y apenas hemos empezado- la Psicóloga escribía en su carpeta con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se frotaba la sien definitivamente sería un laaargo día.


	3. Binns, muerto pero no tan muerto

Bueno aquí va el tercer cap, quizás este profesor no es tan famoso pero, como lo dice la ley hay que hacérselo a todos.

* * *

Tercer paciente: Cuthbert Binns (N/A ¿Se puede llamar paciente? Si ya está muerto, no puede haber ningún remedio, pero bueh así es la historia, yo no soy quien la escribo, espera si, yo la escribo, aghhh ya me estoy volviendo loca mejor me limito a continuar o sino próximamente tendré una cita con Emilia)

* * *

Emilia comenzaría este día con una deliciosa taza de café, bien cargado, aunque no era adivina, ni agorera, ni pitonisa, ni profetiza, ni vidente, ni oráculo, bueno se entiende el punto, ella estaba completamente segura de que hoy sería un día muy difícil, con lo que había sido el día anterior con el director y la subdirectora, hoy seguiría mas o menos por el mismo camino, todos parecían ser excéntricos y fuera de lugar, pero su buena amiga la cafeína iba a ser de gran ayuda en esta academia de locos.

Ella saboreaba el café extasiadamente, ese líquido oscuro se deslizaba desde su boca hasta su garganta con la perfecta mezcla entre el dulce y el amargo. (N/A: O.o OK ya eso se pasa de cursi mejor sigamos con la historia).

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Emilia seguía tomando su café sentada en una silla y esperando a su siguiente paciente, cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió, fijo sus ojos en una masa gris en frente de ella, cuando alzo la mirada, pudo notar que un fantasma la miraba detenidamente, del asombro pegó un alarmante grito y por la impresión la chica se fue para atrás con todo y silla, afortunadamente ya había terminado su café y no tuvo mucho que lamentar además de una horrible mancha negra en su vestido favorito.

-Ouch ¿Profesor Binns?-

-¿Está bien jovencita? ¿Necesita ayuda?-el fantasmas la seguía mirando curiosamente.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- _**¿es que acaso me puede ayudar? Como es un fantasma solo me traspasaría como lo hizo con la puerta.**_

-Vine aquí, porque como a los demás profesores se me ha acordado una cita con usted-

-Uhmm si claro solo déjeme buscar mi libro de notas y su carpeta- la chica fue a su archivador y buscó la carpeta donde deberían estar sus datos, pero no la encontró, como la necesitaba fue con un elfo a que averiguara la situación, pues la estúpida razón es que no se si se han dado cuenta pero ¡¡EL ESTA MUERTO!! _**¿Es que tengo que buscar su carta de defunción o una biografía? **_Pues por absurdo que suene eso, fue exactamente lo que hizo, y con documentos en manos fue de regreso a la oficina, donde el profesor Binns aún esperaba pacientemente.

-Profesor Binns aquí tengo sus archivos y empezaré con la entrevista-

-Muy bien-

-Cuénteme de su vida, digo muerte, digo aghh mejor cuénteme algo sobre usted-

-Soy profesor de Historia de la Magia, nací en 1847 estudié en…- Binns hablaba con su voz soporífera, la pobre no aguantaba sus párpados y estos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, a pesar de que Emilia roncara y babeara notablemente Binns parecía no darse cuenta en absoluto.

Emilia al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida se despierta de sobresalto, cosa que Binns volvió a pasar desapercibido, se limpia la baba de su vestido y simula estar escuchando y afirmando a lo que el dice, cuando vio la hora, decía 8:47 _**¿Qué? Me quedé dormida tres cuartos de hora, no lo puedo creer, ¿de que me sirvió el medio litro de café? Binns es capaz de hacer dormir hasta a un delfín **_(N/A: Los delfines no duermen).

-…. soy aficionado a las historias de terror, y sinceramente me aterran los libros de fantasmas sanguinarios, espero que cuando yo muera no sea igual a el- El fantasma seguía hablando sin notar la falta de atención de la chica, la cual estaba ensimismada en su pensamientos.

_**¿Un momento? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Él **__**dijo espero que cuando muera yo no sea igual a el? **_La chica alzó una ceja muy confundida.

-Y bueno eso ha sido toda mi vida- el fantasma terminó su larga perorata.

_**¡Ay no ya terminó y no recuerdo nada de lo que me ha dicho!, y de paso me ve como esperando que le diga algo, ¡habla tonta di algo, pregunta algo! **_-Profesor Binns ¿Recuerda usted cuando y como murió?-

-¿Disculpe? Creo que no entendí la pregunta-

-Bueno aquí dice que usted murió hace ya cincuenta y tres años y pues…- ella fue interrumpida por el sobre salto del fantasma.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo? Pero eso no es posible, yo no puedo estar muerto- El profesor Binns parecía consternado y aunque no lo crean mas pálido de lo normal o solo era la impresión de Emilia debido a su pésima visión aunque la segunda opción era la más lógica.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¿Cómo me voy a encontrar bien? ¿Es que no ve que estoy muerto? ¿Desde hace cincuenta y tres años? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Bueno hace unos años me sentía más ligero de lo normal pero pensé que era porque ahora no comía tan seguido, con razón siempre me invitaban a las fiestas de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington-

-¿Sir Nicholas de Mim que?

- Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington o como le dicen en los pasillos Nick casi decapitado, no puedo creer que haya pasado a mejor vida, que haya estirado la pata que esté dando de comer a los gusanos, que haya colgado los calcetines-

-Querrá decir los tenis-

-Lo que sea, Oh tengo una pata adentro y la otra afuera y ni me di cuenta, ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Ahora tendré que hacer en muerte lo que no pude hacer en vida-

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer profesor?- El fantasma miraba como loco hacia todos lados y puso una cara maligna.

-Asustaré a todos los estudiantes, me divertiré y dejaré de lado tantos libros, igual a nadie le importa la historia… Muajajaja- El fantasma con un aura maligna y muy escabrosa a su alrededor traspasó el techo gritando y riendo tenebrosamente

-Oh oh, esto no es bueno, ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- Emilia muy asustada Salió de la oficina y se encontró con un sapo gigante, digo con Umbridge.

-Pro… profesora Um… Um… Umbridge… un un… fantasma maligno- Emilia estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y hablaba muy rápido.

-¿Qué he dicho sobre las mentiras?, ¡aquí no hay nada maligno!, castigada, vaya a mi oficina a las… un momento ¿tu estás en mi clase? porque estas como muy vieja para eso-

-Vieja su abuela- dijo Emilia ofendida.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-

-Ahmm que no estoy en la escuela-

-Oh creí haber escuchado otra cosa- dijo la mujer con cara de sapo.

-Profesora, no podemos perder tiempo, Binns ha perdido la cordura y no se que piensa hacer- dijo la chica rápidamente

-¿Qué?-

-Muajajajajaja- Binns había levantado a Umbridge por el tobillo y ella estaba luchando contra la gravedad y contra su propia capa, un espectáculo como nunca antes se estaba dando en el colegio, y unas bragas de abuelita con pequeños gatitos era la estrella.

-jajajajaja- todos los estudiantes a su alrededor lloraban de la risa.

-Peeves por otro lado estaba furioso porque le habían quitado el puesto, pero cuando intentó acercársele, Binns le echó una mirada asesina que no había visto jamás en su vida y no pudo ni acercársele, el varón sangriento trataba de hablar con el, pero este no escuchaba a nadie sea vivo, fantasma, semi-decapitado, cara rajada, sabelotodo, pelirrojo o un rubio hurón, hasta que Albus se le puso en frente y lo miró profundamente.

-¡Alto! Profesor me puede explicar ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Albus estaba muy serio

-Que estoy muerto y nadie me lo dijo- dijo Binns furioso, el cual seguía con su aura malvada.

-Claro que si te lo dijimos, ¿no te acuerdas? En ese año yo descubrí los chicles de limón y me acuerdo perfectamente cuando hablé contigo sobre ellos y después te pregunté que se sentía estar muerto y tu me dijiste que no tan diferente, y que en realidad por momentos se te olvidaba-

-Ahora que recuerdo…- El fantasma se tranquilizaba cada vez más y más hasta estar completamente calmado.

-Nunca te lo ocultamos Cuthbert, ¿porque no bajas, vas a mi despacho y hablamos del tema?-

-Uhhmmm está bien- El fntasma volvió a su forma original y se fue hablando con Albus sobre lo genial que era volar de esa forma por todo el castillo.

_**-¿Así de fácil? ¿Ya está? ¿Solo no recordaba?-**_La pobre Emilia volvió a su oficina pues por día atendía dos pacientes, estaba cansada pero tenía que hacerlo, ella lo único que tenía en mente era la idea de una aspirina gigante o un vaso muy grande de Whiskey de fuego.

-Albus, siento que se me olvida algo- El fantasma conversaba con el anciano mientras esté masticaba un chicle de limón.

-Pues no debe ser importante- respondió Albus explotando una bomba.

* * *

-Hola, ¿alguien puede ayudarme a bajar?- Pobre Umbridge terminó colgada en el poste del campo de Quidditch y los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar sin permiso.

* * *

Espero rewiews, se que este profe no es muy llamativo pero hey nos lo voy a discriminar porque esté muerto ni porque sea el mas aburrido...


	4. Flitwick, pequeños problemas

Aqui va el cuarto cap, espero que les guste aunque mi muso (Sev) no me ayudó mucho esta vez XD...

* * *

Cuarto paciente: Filius Flitwick

-Todo estará bien Emilia- Emilia se repetía esas palabras para sentirse mejor, los problemas con el accidente de Binns la habían dejado algo nerviosa pero aún estaba en una relativa cordura.

La chica seguía en su ritual de relajamiento cuando sintió que la puerta se movía, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio hacia el frente como no encontró nada se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y revisó que no hubiera nadie afuera para así poder cerrarla.

Cuando volvió a su asiento pudo notar la figura de un duende, cuando sacó su varita el duende se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente.

-Accio lentes- pronunció la joven.

Cuando se colocó los lentes pudo ver que no era ningún duende, era el profesor de encantamientos tratando de subirse dificultosamente al mueble.

-Profesor Flitwick, no lo vi entrar- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Claro que no, nadie lo hace- dijo el hombre disgustado, por fin había podido subirse.

-Mejor empecemos-

-Claro, yo soy Filius Flitwick, soy un descendiente de magos y duendes, nací el 17 de octubre, soy profesor de encantamientos y jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, fui profesor de DCAO en los setenta y soy un gran duelista-

-Interesante ¿Qué se siente ser jefe de casa de los más inteligentes?-

-Es un orgullo claro, todos me respetan por eso-

-¿Tiene algún problema que lo aqueje en este momento?-

-No, que yo recuerde-

-Usted dijo que nadie le presta atención ¿Por qué?-

-Porque es verdad nadie me presta atención por ser bajito, siempre tengo que montarme en una pila de libros o en un cojín para que me vean- dijo el profesor entre lágrimas

-Pero lo estatura no es un problema, todos deben aceptarnos tal cual como somos-

-Dígaselo usted a los demás-

-No tiene que decírselo a nadie, primero tiene que aceptarse usted mismo y si alguien se burla y no lo oye pues no le de tanta importancia, ellos no valen la pena además ellos se lo pierden-

-¿Entonces no cree que ser bajito sea un problema?- ella le regaló una sonrisa muy dulce y le dijo:

-Es solo un "pequeño obstáculo" nada mas- Filius se puso serio con aquel comentario y luego rompió a llorar.

-¡Oh No! No intenté decir eso, disculpe- ella intentaba consolarlo con su mano.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan bajo?- el pobre lloraba pero eso no era lo molesto, lo molesto era que su voz era tan aguda y tan chirriante que a Emilia le dolían los oídos, a ella le dio tanta ternura el triste profesor que lo abrazó, bueno a fin de cuentas había sido su profesor cuando estudió en Hogwarts y le había agarrado mucho cariño, cuando este terminó de llorar y se tranquilizó cogió un pañuelo y se sonó muy fuerte, lamentablemente para Emilia ese no era un pañuelo sino su vestido favorito que además de tener una mancha de café por culpa de Binns ahora tenía una sustancia verde, viscosa y muy pegajosa gracias a el.

Emilia de su bolso sacó dos pañuelos uno se lo dio a Flitwick el cual sonó aún mas fuerte, y el otro lo tomó ella para intentar limpiar su vestido que ya no servía para nada y pronto tendría un trágico destino en el bote de basura.

-Ahora no me va importar ser tan bajito- Dijo Flitwick parándose en el mueble en una pose muy heroica, la chica levantó una ceja, aquel profesor llegaba a ser algo dramático de vez en cuando.

-Espero que esta conversación haya sido de ayuda para usted- dijo ella sonriente.

-Claro, solo necesitaba desahogarme-

-Además siempre que haya alguna cosa que nos moleste solo debemos sonreir y buscar ayuda, siempre se nos puede ocurrir algo-

-Claro- El Profesor se fue pensando en esas últimas palabras "se nos puede ocurrir algo"-

Emilia cerró la puerta y se sentó feliz en la silla, -_**por fin alguien normal con problemas normales**_- claro eso era lo que creía ella.

* * *

En la tarde Emilia se tomaba un baño de burbujas cuando de repente escuchó una gran explosión, con un hechizo se secó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Escucho gritos de estudiantes por todos lados, cuando salió de su habitación un gigante que casi traspasaba el techo pasó a su lado.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- del susto ella regresó a su habitación pero en un segundo reunió fuerzas y volvió a salir, cuando denotó mas al gigante se dio cuenta de que era ni mas ni menos que Flitwick.

El gigante Flitwick no podía dirigirse bien y caminaba extraño por lo cual se tambaleaba y casi aplasta a McGonnagal que intentaba desalojar un salón repleto de estudiantes de primero, Harry Potter y sus amigos también intentaban ayudar.

De repente llegó el profesor Snape e impresionantemente se puso a hablar con McGo, como Emilia no pensaba quedarse con las manos cruzadas se acercó a escuchar, pero al momento que estuvo ahí lo único que oyó fue algo de una poción robada pues los dos profesores dejaron de hablar al notar su presencia, Snape por su parte le echó una mirada asesina de ¿Que-es-lo-que-quieres-mocosa?

Emilia un tanto cohibida se echó para atrás pero decidió hablar

-Si necesitan de una mano no duden en pedírmelo-

-Gracias pero no lo haré- dijo el bastante frío.

-No seas grosero Severus-

-No lo soy, solo le dije lo que pensaba-

-Pues piensa mejor-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-¿intentas decirme que no pienso bien?- McGo y Sev estaban a punto de caer en un duelo de titanes.

-¡Basta! No es momento para pelear tenemos que arreglar este problema-

Severus de mala gana guardó su varita y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña botella

- Se tiene que tomar esta poción pero es peligroso, como ahora es un gigante pues ha adquirido la personalidad de uno de ellos-

Emilia tomó la botellita y los dos profesores se impresionaron por la decisión de ella.

-No se le ocurra botarla porque solo puedo hacer una en no menos de dos meses y es la única que queda-

Emilia tomó coraje y se fue en busca del gigante que claro que no fue difícil solo era seguir los gritos de los estudiantes, en una ocasión entró en un salón porque escuchó los gritos de una niña, pensó que el estaba ahí asustando a una estudiante pero cuando entró se dio cuenta de que no era Filius, era Dumbledore que sollozaba sin parar.

-Dumbledore ¿Esta bien?-

-Lo hemos perdido- dijo el cayéndose de rodillas en frente de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿El profesor Flitwick?- Emilia estaba en Shock.

-No peor mire- Dumbledore le mostró una alacena vacía.

-¿y eso que?-

-¿No lo ve? Se han acabado todos los caramelos, las paletas y los chicles de limón- ahora el pobre anciano lloraba desconsoladamente.

Emilia intentado conservar la calma salió del salón y fue de nuevo en busca de Flitwick que ahora jugaba con el techo del gran comedor haciendo encantamientos, aunque poseía la personalidad de un gigante todavía mantenía sus poderes mágicos solo que como la varita era muy pequeña ahora solo usaba magia común sin la necesidad de ella, hechizos simples que cualquier mago puede hacer sin uso de un arma.

-Profesor aquí- Gritó Emilia para que este lo escuchara, pero este no lo hizo, ahora ella ella se sentía en sus zapatos tanto metafórica como literalmente hablando porque cuando este caminó a su lado ella se agarró de su zapato para poder seguirlo.

Flitwick cuando vio lo que tenía en su zapato puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarró a Emilia con sus dos manos como una muñeca y la recostó de su hombro.

-Profesor ¿Por qué hace esto?- le dijo ella en un gritito para que el escuchara.

-Flitwick, quiere ser alto-

-Te dije que tenías que aceptarlo, además a mi me caes bien como eras antes-

- se nos puede ocurrir algo- dijo Flitwick, haciendo recordar a Emilia su conversación pasada.

-Mira Filius, aquí tengo la solución para ti- dijo ella sacando el frasquito.

-No, yo no quiero ser bajito de nuevo- El la agarró con una sola mano y subió a la torre mas alta, parecía la película de King Kong con la diferencia de que en vez de ser un gorila ahora era un enano gigante (N/A: O.o) y en vez de helicópteros y aviones intentando bajarlo ahora habían varios mocosos valientes montados en escobas barredoras y en una saeta de fuego.

Emilia trataba de calmarlo como podía…

-Profesor mejor tome esto- ella le ofrecía el frasquito

-No-

-Es por su bien-

-No-

-Si se lo toma le doy un premio-

-No-

-Yo lo quiero, yo lo quiero- gritaba Albus emocionado.

-Uhhmmmm…- la chica pensaba en que más le podía decir.

-No-

-No he dicho nada-

-No-

-Que no he dicho nada-

-No-

-¿Entonces que es lo que quiere?

-Ahora que lo dices...-

* * *

Todo volvió a ser normal, Albus tenía su alacena llena de caramelos, paletas y chicles de limón además de Kilos de Té de limón instantáneo que había descubierto en una tienda muggle, Severus y McGo seguían peleando y los estudiantes estaban como siempre en sus clases, pero Flitwick esa era otra historia muy diferente…

-Bueno chicos la clase de hoy será "Wingardium Leviosa"-

-¿profesor?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Hay alguna forma de ser más pequeño?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

El estudiante al igual que sus compañeros estaba siendo aplastado por el techo de un salón de clases en miniatura, donde el único que parecía encajar era el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio.

**Rewiews plis, no estuve muy inspirada en este cap y quiero saber sus comentarios. Saludos a todos…**


	5. Irma Pince ¡Ese Hombre es mio!

**Quinto Paciente: Irma Pince.**

Irma Pince estaba muy tranquila sentada en una silla esperando por la llegada de Emilia.

La puerta se abrió y entró Emilia con un vestido amarillo y un chal blanco.

-Buenos días Señora Pince-

-Buenos días Señorita Brown- respondió la bibliotecaria de una forma muy seca.

-Bueno, cuénteme de usted-

-Bien, soy la Bibliotecaria del colegio, estoy encargada de cuidar los libros y referencias textuales y soy una persona muy tranquila-

-Ajam- Emilia escribía rápidamente en su libreta mientras Irma la observa desconfiadamente.

-Digame como se desenvuelve socialmente-

-Yo no hablo con nadie, solo leo y superviso-

-Pero debe tener algún amigo, amiga o compañero, alguien con quien hable-

-Bueno tengo un… un… - Irma miraba hacia todos lados nerviosa como percatándose de que no hubiera nadie.

-¿Un que?-

-Un… ay es que me da pena-

-Diga, no se apene-

-Ay es que me pone nerviosa decirlo- Irma parecía acalorada y ruborizada

-Nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes-

-Ay es que…-

-Tenga la confianza conmigo-

Bueno… tengo un… un…- Irma no terminaba ninguna oración.

-¿un?-

-Un…-

-¿Un?

-Un este jaja… un…-

-¡DIGA DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR MERLIN!- Emilia se había salido de sus casillas pero al darse cuenta de su error se enderezo en su silla, Irma se calló por un momento y se decidió a hablar sin prestarle atención a la reacción de la psicóloga.

-Esta bien, lo voy a decir, tengo un novio ¡ya! lo dije- dijo ella.

-Bien, progresamos ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Uhmm se llama…ehmm… Magnus Finch- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, la experiencia de Emilia le hizo notar que ella mentía en cuanto al nombre, con lo tímida que es no le pareció raro ese comportamiento.

_**-Un momento ¿Magnus Finch? ¿No será Argus Filch? Bueno vamos a seguirle el juego a ver que dice-**_Emilia se dispuso a averiguar acerca de su relación con Argus

-¿Cómo le va con Arg… digo Magnus?-

-De Maravilla, es un hombre hermoso, fuerte, atlético y muy pero muy Sexy y sus besos son…- dijo Irma Emocionada.

-Claro- Emilia dibujó una mueca al imaginar a Irma y a Argus en un apasionado beso pero disimuló muy bien.

-Cuando estoy con el me siento en las nubes, es tan romántico, la última vez me trajo un brazalete hermosísimo ¿quiere verlo?-

-Está bien- Irma le mostró un brazalete de plata con _**-¿Diamantes y Rubíes?-**_Emilia se limpió los lentes con un pañuelo impresionada de lo que veía y se impresionó mas al ver que era cierto, Irma tenía un costosísimo brazalete.

-Wow es un brazalete muy costoso- Emilia se preguntaba como un conserje se podía costear tales gastos.

-Es que el siempre me regala lo mejor, tengo una gargantilla que hace juego, siempre me manda flores y me de dedica unos poemas hermosos mire- Irma le entregó una carta, Emilia la leyó y tuvo que admitir que era un poema muy lindo aunque todavía no podía creer que Filch le regalara todo eso.

-Pues me parece muy bien pero recuerde que las relaciones no se basan en lo material-

-Eso lo se pero a mi no me importa si el es rico o pobre, es muy especial conmigo y lo amo- dijo Irma con un brillo en los ojos.

-Es decir que ahora no hay ningún problema en su relación-

-Bueno si hay algo-

-Cuenteme-

-Bueno, es que como es tan atractivo y musculoso muchas mujeres están detrás de el, las muy zorras lo persiguen por todos lados, si lo llego a ver con una de ellas lo dejo sin día del padrey a ella la asesino- dijo Irma muy seria pero recordó que estaba con una psicóloga y no podía hacer ese tipo de reacciones, así que se aclaró la garganta.

-Si me permite preguntarle ¿Qué sinifica la A y la F de su brazalete?-

-Uhmm bueno ehmm "Always Finch"-

-Ah ok- Emilia levantó una ceja **-**_**Por supuesto, claro que no significa Argus Filch sino Always Finch, yo no nací ayer pero bueh si no quiere decir no la presionaré.**_

-¿Es usted muy celosa?-

-No, jamás, como le dije antes soy una persona muy tranquila-

-Claro-

Emilia e Irma siguieron hablando por un rato más, pero no surgió ningún problema.

Una hora después Emilia salió a almorzar pero no pudo evitar pasar cerca de la Biblioteca, cuando llegó se escondió detrás de una columna porque el mismísimo celador estaba entrando con una flor gigante y horrible, no pudo evitar reírse al pensar en un musculoso y muy varonil Filch, aunque después se sintió perturbada con la imagen.

Se fue a almorzar y cuando llegó al comedor vio a todos los profesores, parecían todos alegres a excepción de Snape y McGo que se miraban como si fueran a lanzar un Avada de un momento a otro, Dumbledore hablaba con su sopa e impresionantemente la sopa le respondía y le entregaba una carta enrrollada y atada con una alga.

Ella po su parte comió asado con puré de papas y jugo de calabaza, cuando estuvo satisfecha se devolvió a su oficina pero en el camino escuchó unos gemidos extraños en un salón, decidió averiguar y al abrir la puerta encontró a Irma en medio de un apasionado beso con _**-¿Quien es el Bombón? O.O- **_Junto a Irma estaba un hombre de unos treinta años de alrededor de un metro noventa, con ostentoso porte y mas bueno que el queso Mozzarela, los dos individuos se separaron impresionados.

-Uhmm disculpen, no quise interrumpir-

-Ay que vergüenza- dijo Irma Arreglándose el vestido.

-Mejor los dejo solos- dijo Emilia súper-incómoda.

-No, déjeme presentarle a mi Magnus- dijo Irma.

-Mucho gusto, Magnus Finch- dijo el hombre con una voz que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

-Emilia B… Brown- dijo Emilia embobada con los ojos verdes del Rubio.

-Magnus amor ella es la psicóloga del colegio-

-Oh pues suerte, aquí hay muchos locos excepto por mi Irmi- dijo el hombre viendo a la bibliotecaria con ojos de enamorado, Emilia no lo podía creer ese hombre tan espectacular era el novio de Irma.

-Tan lindo mi librito de amor, mi terroncito de poesía, mi cariñito en versos-

_**-¿Mi librito de amor?**_ _**¿Mi terroncito de poesía? ¿Mi cariñito en versos? ¿Qué sobrenombres son esos?- **_Pensó Emilia.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, adiós mi hermosa dama, tengo muchos negocios pendientes en el exterior, cuando regrese vengo a verte- dijo el hombre con su sensual voz y dándole un tierno beso a Irma.

Cuando el hombre se fue Irma decidió hablar con Emilia.

-¿No es un amor?-

-Si- dijo Emilia todavía en Shock. –Es muy lindo-

-¿Cómo dijo?- preguntó Irma sombríamente.

-Que es muy lindo con usted-

-Ah ok- Irma se puso de nuevo alegre –Si se le acerca a el le lanzo un crucio- dijo ella de forma amenazante y desapareció por la puerta.

Emilia se fue a su oficina todavçia impresionada y cuando llegó Finch la estaba esperando.

-Señor Finch ¿que hace aqui?- Ella estaba extrañada.

-Vine a decirle que usted es muy pero muy linda- dijo el sensualmente, Emilia tuvo que agarrar fuerzas para contenerse con semejante hombre.

-Pero usted está con Irma y no pienso ser parte de un engaño ¿Qué se ha creído?-

-Si pero yo voy a terminar con ella así que ¿Por qué perder tiempo?- el hombre se le acercó lentamente, agarró a Emilia por la cintura y la besó a la fuerza, ella a su pesar lo separó pero no sin antes dejarle la mano estampada en la mejilla.

-Me fascinan las agresivas rrrrrrr- el le gruñó aunque estaba sobándose la mejilla, luego trayendo de nuevo a Emilia con sus musculosos brazos intentó besarla de nuevo pero antes de que pasara algo mas la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente mostrando a una furiosa Irma Pince.

-¡ZORRA!-

-Te dije que no quería nada contigo- dijo el hombre soltando a Emilia.

-¿Qué? Pero si fuiste tú-

-¿Yo? tu fuiste la que me sonsacó- dijo el con cara de inocente.

-Te creo mi amor- dijo Irma dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-El miente- dijo Emilia en su defensa.

-Prepárate zorra porque vas a sentir dolor-

Las dos mujeres empezaron un duelo, claro que Emilia solo era en defensa, intentando salir se acercó a la puerta la cual explotó y quedó reducida a cenizas.

-Regresa cobarde- gritó Irma.

Después de un par de hechizos bloqueados por parte de Emilia apareció Dumbledore, el cual pudo calmar a Irma y convencerla de que toda la situación había sido una confusión por parte de ella asi que Irma fue a disculparse por su comportamiento.

-Lo siento Señorita Brown, le creo eso de que se resbaló con una banana y cayó accidentalmente sobre MI novio-

-Pero…- Emilia intentó corregirla pero cuando vio el cambio de expresión de Irma decidió callarse –Si, me resbalé, todavía me duele el tobillo- Emilia se masajeaba el tobillo rápidamente.

-Bueno hasta luego Emilia- dijo Irma feliz yéndose de la oficina.

Emilia no podía creer que todavía faltaran tantos empleados, todos estaban locos y tienen reservaciones en San Mungo, se recostó resignada en su silla a esperar a su siguiente paceinte.


	6. Hooch, ¡Cuidado con esa escoba!

Bueno, primero quiero pedirles disculpas por todo lo que me he tardado… es que estaba muy ocupada con los estudios y deje la historia sin terminar… aquí les traigo un siguiente capitulo de nuestra pobre y infortunada psicóloga… por cierto para los que esperan el cap de Severus… ese será el ultimo ^^ porque es mi favorito… y sin mas preámbulos tatatan….

Emilia Brown se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y salió a hacer ejercicio, además de guardar una disciplinada rutina el correr le despejaba la mente de todos los hechos ocurridos en la academia, fue al campo de Quidditch ya que estaba vacío y le dio un par de vueltas, cuando terminó vio a la profesora Hooch entrando rápidamente con su escoba a unos metros de altura.

-Hola Señorita Brown ¿Cómo está?- grito Hooch desde lo alto

-Muy bien ¿y usted?- respondió Emilia de la misma forma.

Hooch bajó de su escoba muy enérgicamente justo al lado de Emilia, la misma parecía muy alegre.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó la entrenadora.

-Pues estaba haciendo ejercicio, es bueno para cuidar la figura-

-Pensaba que no le gustaba mucho el deporte-

-Bueno, si me gusta pero he estado tan ocupada que no había podido salir mucho-

-¿Monta escobas?-

-De joven pertenecí a mi equipo en los hufflepuff-

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Qué tal una carrera?- Hooch apareció una escoba extra y se la ofreció a Emilia.

-No lo se, estoy algo oxidada-

-Vamos, será solo 5 vueltas al campo-

-Uhmmm bueno, está bien pero solo 5 vueltas-

-5 vueltas, lo prometo- La mujer mostró una cara entre "no sabes lo que has hecho" y "Vas a perder"

Y de la nada salieron aproximadamente 20 aros de fuego alrededor del campo, en vez de césped emergió un piso de púas y apareció en las gradas todo un peculiar jurado integrado por una bruja con el cabello verde moco, un joven calvo lleno de piercings, una chica de unos aproximados 17 vestida con una piel de Leon y un enano con plataformas rosadas, sin contar un par de comentadores muy extravagantes.

-Son unos amigos, el de la barba fucsia y la falda escocesa es Marck "Fire" Ackerman, un corredor de escobas y el de al lado con la cresta en la cabeza y vestido de barril es el multimillonario y experto en Malabares con la escoba Andy "Psyco" McFleur, lo habrás visto en la competencia "O corres o te mueres"- los dos comentaristas saludaron alegremente.

-¿Qué rayos?- Emilia parecía asustada.

-La primera en llegar viva gana, ya sabes si te duermes pierdes-

-O termino como rayador de queso- dijo Emilia viendo con terror las púas en el suelo.

-O como pavo rostizado- Hooch señalaba los aros prendidos en fuego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-eso no ayuda- _pensó Emilia viendo todas las trampas mortales.

-Suerte Emilia, la necesitarás porque soy muy rápida, por algo me llaman La Asesina Vengadora-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con seas rápida?-

El comentarista de la cresta se acercó lentamente y le dijo en un susurro:

-No es porque sea veloz, es porque es mala perdedora pero suerte- el chico le dio una palmada en la espalda y desapareció.

Emilia tragó saliva, además de que no podía ganar tenía que esquivar todos los obstáculos.

-A la cuenta de tres- gritó una mujer con un parche en un ojo montada en una escoba y con camisa de árbitro.

Las dos mujeres se colocaron en la meta…

-Uno, dos, dos y medio, dos y tres cuartos, cuatro-

-Oye es tres- gritó la chica con piel de león.

A causa del grito Emilia se confundió y salió lo mas rápido que pudo, Hooch cuando se dio cuenta salió veloz detrás de ella gritando –¡Eso no es justo!-

Emilia escuchó los gritos y volteó pero lo que vio fue a Hooch con su cabello prendido en llamas y los ojos llenos de odio.

-Ahhhhhhh- Emilia volteó hacia delante y se tapó la cara pues iba de frente contra una pared de ladrillos _-¿de donde salió? No estaba allí antes_- Emilia con dificultad pudo virar y sobrepasar la pared.

-WOW ¡Eso estuvo cerca Marck! si la psicoloca no esta pendiente podría salir con una herida mortal o peor… podría quedar descalificada- dijo el comentarista de la cresta.

-Tienes razón Andy, pero creo que debería hechizar sus lentes para prevenir accidentes ¿no crees?-

-Seguro Marck, con ese monstruo de babas cerca sería peligroso perder tus lentes, puedes perder un ojo, tu cabello o el dedo gordo del pie pero jamás tu look, aunque ¿Qué look tiene ella?-

-No lo se Andy, creo que el de bibliotecaria aburrida- Marck se rascaba la barba fucsia muy pensativo.

-Hey, escuché eso- gritó Emilia ofendida desde su escoba pero al hacer eso perdió su estabilidad y se chocó con el monstruo de babas, no fue fácil escapar pero lo logró, estaba llena de babas y lodo pero libre al fin.

La carrera siguió y Hooch se acercaba con gran destreza a su rival, la pobre psicóloga hacía lo que podía, casi fue atrapada por una enredadera del diablo, estuvo cerca de ser cortada en dos por sierras gigantes y por poco se tropieza con una charla de Dumbledore sobre porqué no se deben comer caramelos con el envoltorio puesto.

Habían transcurrido cuatro vueltas y en la última increíblemente las dos andaban a la par, Hooch una vuelta antes lamentablemente tuvo que escuchar la charla pero eso es otra historia… como decía estaban a 6 metros de distancia cuando Emilia desgraciadamente perdió sus lentes y tuvo que lanzarse en picada a probar suerte de agarrarlos, aunque suene increíble lo logró y se los colocó lo mas rápido que pudo para seguir con la carrera pero ya Hooch iba a la cabeza feliz y muy segura cuando de repente…

-Ouch eso debió doler Marck-

-Seguro que si Andy, no te tropiezas con un retrato tan sexy de Lockhart con marco de caoba todos los días- todos miraron con extrañeza a Marck y con los ojos como platos.

-Marck… el marco es de pino- Marck apenado se puso rojo como un tomate y pidió disculpas por el malentendido, obviamente todos lo perdonaron por el error, además errar es de magos ¿no?

Hooch caía inconciente después de chocar con el retrato de Lockhart que apareció en medio del camino, era una trampa mortal pero como Emilia tuvo que buscar sus lentes no colisionó contra la imagen, por otra parte Hooch despertaba justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, tomó su escoba y regresó a la carrera pero ya era muy tarde Emilia estaba pasando por la meta y llevándose el oro, no porque ella haya querido, en realidad pensaba dejar ganar a Hooch pero tuvo la mala suerte de caer en una catapulta que la mandó directo hacia la meta y directo hacia una venganza por parte de Hooch.

-¡Tu! ¡Sucia y asquerosa tramposa! ¡Me vengaré, así sea lo último que haga!- gritaba Hooch furiosa y desapareciendo por los aires.

-Hey Amelia, muy buena carrera, deberías estar orgullosa- dijo Andy dándole una palmada en la espalda a la pobre chica.

-Es Emilia y no creo que haya hecho tan buena carrera, solo tuve suerte- dijo ella aún en shock.

-Quizás sea cierto Amanda pero creo que tienes que tener cuidado, Hooch es muy mala perdedora- Andy mostraba cierto tinte de preocupación

-Es Emilia-

-¿y que dije yo?-

-Amanda-

-¿Y cual es el problema?-

-Que es Emilia no Amanda-

-Bueno como sea Amanda, Esmeralda o como te llames, nosotros tenemos que irnos, tenemos un evento en Irlanda llamado "El extremo del duende"- Andy hacía una pose heroica mientras lo decía

-Es "El Duende extremo" idiota- dijo Marck golpeando a Andy en la cabeza.

-Si si, lo que tu digas, Adios Emilina- los extravagantes hechiceros desaparecieron entre una gran cortina de humo dejando a una Emilia llena de lodo y una especie de baba en el cabello, pero el cómo quitárselo no era lo que la preocupaba, era la reacción de Hooch ante su derrota, definitivamente no se iba a quedar tranquila con el resultado.

_-Se le pasará- _pensó inocentemente Emilia mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

Al día siguiente Emilia en la mañana salió a hacer su rutina pero prefirió correr cerca del lago y no acercarse mucho al Estadio, pero Hooch la había estado vigilando y con su escoba fue directo hacia la psicóloga, Emilia asustada corrió lo mas que pudo pero era imposible ganarle a una escoba.

-Al fin te encuentro, sucia traidora- dijo Hooch con desdén.

-Puedo explicarlo, lo juro, puedo explicarlo-

-¿explicar que?-

-Uhmmm que yo… que tu… uhmmm creo que no tengo nada que explicar-

-Entonces ¿por que dijiste que puedes explicarlo?-

-Es que eso es lo que dicen las victimas antes de ser atacadas y no pensé en nada más- dijo Emilia confundida.

Hooch cansada de tan tonta conversación agarró a Emilia y la levantó por los aires, la pobre no hacia mas que taparse los ojos _–Me matará, me cortara en pedacitos y pondrá mi cabeza como trofeo en su casa-_

Hooch reía como loca –Sufrirás lo mismo que yo- decía una y otra vez, de repente Hooch hizo aterrizó en la saliente de una de las torres del colegio.

_-¡Oh no! Debe ser un calabozo horrible- _pensaba Emiliamientras Hooch abría la ventana y entraban los dos por ella.

_-Yo ya he visto esto antes- _Emilia estaba en frente de una puerta -¿El despacho de Dumbledore?- Emilia parecía mas confundida que de costumbre, Hooch toco la puerta y la risueña voz del anciano se escucho por detrás de ella –Pase profesora Hooch, la estaba esperando-

-Director, la señorita Brown quiere escuchar con lujos de detalles su charla sobre porqué no debemos comer caramelos con su envoltorio-

-Espléndido, venga señorita Brown que esto durará muuuuchas horas- dijo el anciano muy contento.

Emilia aterrada y temblando gritó –Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, por favor todo menos esto- mientras Hooch salía por la puerta riendo y diciendo justo antes de cerrar –Sufrirás lo mismo que yo, porque de la asesina vengadora nadie se burla MUAJAJAJAJA-


End file.
